


You're gonna learn not to disrespect me like that ever again!

by donniefuckingdarko



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniefuckingdarko/pseuds/donniefuckingdarko
Summary: A 3 part trilogy revolving around 3 specific sexual encounters between Blaine, Sam and Finn.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine rang Sam frantically,

"Hello? Sam! Can i come over? Maybe stay the night? he cheated on me with Elliot. he fucking cheated on me!"

Sam scratched his head,

"Sure buddy. Doors open just come in"

When Blaine arrived he opened the door and walked in himself. He ran over to Blaine and gave him a hug

"he's an asshole Blaine. Don't even think about him"

Blaine nodded his head before looking around the room

" Jesus Sam! do you ever clean up??" he asked

" I mean.. not like i was expecting you to come over?" his best friend replied

" This is fucking disgusting. It's like a pig-sty!"

"Dude you're such a fucking drama queen. Stop being a dick"

"Stop being a slob!" he shouted.

Sam then pushed Blaine to the wall and grabbed his heck at the back

"Youre a cock sucking faggot who needs to be put in his place!" Sam exclaimed

he then forcefully pressed his lips against Blaine's

Blaine was so shocked at what Sam said and did. he pushed him away- he looked at Sam in the eyes and considered it for a second. He then pulled Sam back in and started to kiss back,

Sam then smirked as he kissed Blaine. He then grabbed Blaine's ass rougly, picked him up and carried him to the much cleaner bedroom. He dropped Blaine on the bed

" you're gonna learn not to disrespect me like that ever again" he grinned as he grabbed Blaine by the throat

Blaine was still extremely overwhelmed. However he did know he enjoyed it.

" i will learn. i-im sorry" he explained as he had difficulty breathing

Sam grinned "you're so fucking hot Blaine" he gripped Blaine and pushed him down she he laid on his stomach. his face right in front of Sam's crotch

Blaine looked up with confused yet happy eyes.  
"What are you gonna do to me?" Blaine asked before staring at the others crotch.

"You'll see" Sam said softly before unzipping his trousers to reveal his dick.  
"Suck it" he smirked and looked down at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled before nodding his head.  
"Yes sir" he joked before wrapping his mouth around Sam's dick. He looked up at the other while bobbing his head up and down.

"Faster, I said suck it- not make love to it" he stated before moving his hips so his entire length was in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine gagged and his eyes began to water as he took the others member into his mouth.  
"Sam-" he tried to stop Sam but he couldn't get the words out.

"Right, stay still" Sam demanded before pulling down the others jeans forcefully.  
"Just for being so disrespectful to me, I'm not gonna use any lube" he chuckled before spreading the others cheeks.  
He then lined his dick up with the others ass before pushing his tip in.

"Ow-" Blaine screeched before digging his face into the mattress.  
"Sam, please-" he begged.

Sam just giggled before he sighed  
"Fine" he said before pulling out and then spitting on his dick  
"You can have spit but that's all"  
He stuck his tip back in slowly.

Blaine hummed in pain, however it did feel more comfortable now.  
He moaned with pleasure slowly.

Sam pushed more of himself into the others ass and then gripped onto Blaine's hips.

"fuck" Blaine moaned to himself.  
"Last time I was dealt with like this, it was Finn fucking me in punishment for when I cheated on Kurt" he smirked to himself while he thought of the time him and Finn did it.

"You're such a slut" Sam smiled before picking up the pace.  
"Just because you've blessed me with the imagine of Finn pounding your ass, I'll be soft with you"

Blaine shook his head.  
"Who said I didn't want it rough?" Blaine smirked to himself before moaning.

"Suit yourself" Sam said before going hard.

For the next couple minutes Blaine moaned heavily and bucked his hips up against the others dick.

Sam smirked the entire time before even felt himself coming close. He then gripped harder onto the others hips and pulled his ass right up to his pubes before cumming inside Blaine's right ass.  
He moaned more and and gently released his grip from Blaine's hips.  
"Hope you don't mind, I have a thing for cumming in dudes" he smirked before pulling out.

Blaine hummed as he felt the cum fill him up.  
"How am I gonna finish, Sammy?" Blaine moaned, desperate to cum.

Sam then flipped Blaine over and looked at his dick.  
He then wrapped his large fist around his cock.

"Mmm" Blaine mumbled as he tilted his head back.  
"Sam, I'm gonna- I'm about to-" he exploded out onto Sam's hand.

Sam smirked and looked at his hand before licking the drops of cum off of his fingers.  
"You been eating pineapples?" He chuckled.

Blaine just raised one of his eyebrows and giggled.  
"So who knew, Sam Evans likes dudes. In particular, this dude" he smirked.

"Yeah, and tell anyone and I'll make sure to fuck you twice as hard next time" Sam grinned. "And that's a promise"


	2. That was the best sex i've ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn x blaine revenge sex

Blaine woke up to the sun shining through the curtains into his eyes- something he wasn't used to considering Blaine's room does not get much sunlight. He opened his eyes slowly to realise he was in Sam's room. His mind quickly regathered the memories from the night before when he felt a little sore in between his legs. 

He turned around onto his other side to see Sam standing in front of the bed staring at Blaine.

"hey big dick" Blaine smirked to Sam

"you need to leave" Sam replied with a look of disgust in his eyes, "what happened last night was a mistake. I was just feeling bad for you and-" he sighed "it just should of not happened"

Bliane looked over at sam with a look of confusion on his face. 

"you do know you kissed me right? you carried me in here and told me to suck your dick. you were the one who shoved your dick in my ass. I didnt ask for any of that" Blaine raised his voice a little before grabbing his phone. "fuck" he muttered to himself. how was it 3pm? also 27 missed calls from Kurt. Not Good. 

"I said you need to lea-"

"I heard you! For fuck sake Sam- You like dick and ass it's not a big deal" he shouted before grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them back on. On his way out he slammed Sam's bedroom door as well as the house door. 

He got his phone to his hand and started a call. He waited anxiously before a deep voice answered the phone.

"Finn? Can I come over?" ... "yeah" ... "Okay. ill be 10 minutes"

Blaine smirked to himself. If someone fucks you over, fuck someone else. He soon arrived at Finn's new apartment. He'd recently moved out so he didnt need to worry about kurt or his parents being home. Finn greeted him at the door. He quickly looked to see if anyone was around before leaving a light, yet forceful, kiss on Blaine's mouth.

"I knew you'd come back for more" he smirked and pulled Blaine inside. Blaine jumped onto the bed and looked up at the roof. 

"You'll never guess who i spent the night with" Blaine muttered

Finn smirked again- something about Blaine sleeping with someone else the night before made him even hornier.

"Well not my step brother, that's for sure. Don't worry ill punish him for cheating on you- just like i did when you cheated on him" he said with an evil grin

"You're gonna fuck your brother?" Blaine questioned- although kinda weird he tried not to get amused by the entire of finn filling up Kurt.

"STEP brother... step." Finn replied

"true" he shrugged before pulling Finn onto the bed. Finn laid against the headrest and Blaine put his head on his chest and Finn put an arm around him.

"Sam." 

"Wait you fucked Sam? Is anyone straight now?" he joked "but seriously, you fuckes Sam?"

Blaine nodded slowly before looking up into Finn's eyes.

"cool" Finn smirked and leaned down to kiss him. 

Blaine kissed him back before pulling off his own shirt and then his pants.

"wait! i just need to shower. You know.. freshen up a little first"

Blaine rolled his eyes "Fine. but hurry-" he said before taking off his boxer shorts. He began to jerk off to pass the time but after 15 minutes he got bored.

he text Finn as he began to become impatient. "jesus Hudson, hurry up. how long does it take to shave your pubes? I've been jerking off to this shirtless photo of you for 2o minutes now"

Around 5 minutes later Finn came out of the bathroom, hair still wet. He didnt even have a towel on. Finn was surprisingly huge- and blaine had almost forgot how big it was. Finn crawled over blaine, hair dripping on the pillows. he kissed down his neck before rubbing Blaine's ass with his fingers. "Please tell me this isn't Sam's cum still inside you/" he laughed. Blaine just shrugged and looked at him cutely. Finn shook his head jokingly before lowering himself down and he quickly made sure Blaine had none of Sam's essence left inside of him. 

Something about Finn's tongue on his ass drove him crazy. "damn, just fuck me." he moaned as he bucked his hips up.

Finn was rock hard. Of course he often does it with girls but something about boys- well blaine in particular- drove him wild. He obeyed Blaine's moans and grabbed some lube before squirting some on himself. Without warning, Finn began to move inside of Blaine. Blaine moaned loudly. "fuck, you're so thick you're gonna split me in half" he joked and Finn let out an almost silent giggle before fucking Blaine faster. His wet naked body pressed up against Blaine's as they went at it. 

Finn them pulled out for a second and blaine hated the empty feeling.

Finn sat up and guided Blaine over. "ride me" Finn almost growled and Blaine almost cum at that point. he nodded before obeying, lowering himself down onto Finn. His face scrunched up from the discomfort but the pleasure soon took over. "Holy shit i'm so close already" Blaine moaned and Finn kissed at his mouth aggressively. "good" he whispered back. he then pulled out once more and began to suck on blaine's dick. 

"Finn holy- im gonna fucki ng c-" no more had to be said before he was squirting into Finn's mouth. Finn looked up at him with a wide eyed expression before kissing him- mouth still full of cum. 

"You better believe im gonna fill your ass up" Finn roared before picking Blaine up and pinning him against the wall as he began to fuck him once more. He lifted Blaine's legs around his waist and bounced the year younger male up and down on his dick. After a few more minutes he began to moan more intensely he then threw Blaine onto the bed and entered him quickly. After a few hard slams against Blaine's ass- Finn bust into Blaine. 

"Jesus" Blaine whispered as he dug his face into the mattress. "That was the best sex ive ever fucking had" he panted and Finn happily sighed before a crash was heard.

it was the front door. Blaine looked at Finn with a scared expression before Sam entered the bedroom

"What the fuck, Blaine?" Sam shouted as he looked at him with Finn buried deep inside of him.

"Wait, how did you even get here? how did you know? Blaine asked before jumping forward off of Finn's dick and looked at him.

"might wanna be careful who you send messages to" Sam replied showing him the message Blaine was supposed to send to Finn in the shower.

Finn stepped forward "Get the fuck out my house, man" Finn said quietly to Sam and Sam just laughed and shook his head.

"or what? You going to punch me?" he smirked

Finn looked at Blaine first before turning back around and doing that exactly punching Sam. 

"finn!" Blaine shouted

"Oh, So what? You love him now?"

"what? shut up- just dont punch him he's hurt now"

Sam looked up at Blaine before pushing Finn down onto the floor. He looked at him for a second before sitting on top of him, pinning his arms down. 

TO BE CONTINUED

*also this was written in 20 minutes. any mistakes/errors should only be minor! lemme know opinions and comments below. Sorry to the Blam stans- i just wanted to experiment with finn!!

vote in the comments- what happens next? Do they fight or do they fuck?

either Finn will break Sam's nose or both Sam and Finn will have anger sex with Blaine.Threesome chapter ;p


	3. Did it sound like i was giving you an option?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn x blaine x sam

As Finn was pinned down he couldn't help but smirk.

"what are you gonna do, Evans? Fuck me too?" he joked and blew a fake kiss to Sam.

Sam looked over at Blaine with an angered expression.

"No" he said sharply before looking down at Finn, "We're gonna fuck him" he continued before looking over at Blaine

Finn raised an eyebrow at sam before nodding.

"It's his fault we're here anyways. Because he can't help but slut around all day and night" Sam explained before releasing Finn's arms.

Blaine almost looked scared for a second before looking over at the two boys on the floor with a worried expression. "wait, what?" he asked as he pulled the covers over himself.

"You heard. We're gonna double team you. Take turns on your ass and mouth."

Blaine sighed "That is not happening. I've been fucked twice already in the past 24 hours. Also, i'm not in the mood for it. You'll only tell me you're straight and shout at me after it happens" he rolled his eyes before Sam rushed over and grabbed his neck

"Did it sound like i was giving you an option, Anderson?" Sam almost shouted as he gripped at the smaller male's throat.

"i-" blaine let out a choked noise before Sam released him and he fell back onto the bed

Finn was always gentle and loving with Blaine so Sam's forcefulness was a shock- however he did like it as his dick was already starting to get hard again.

"wait-" Finn muttered. "this doesn't mean me or you are gonna get fucked too, right?" finn asked Sam as he sat up and crossed his legs. 

"No, Hudson. I'm gonna fuck him while he sucks you and then we'll swap. The little fag will love it. Look, he is hard already." Sam pointed to Blaine. 

"Another time, boys. I have to go before my mom starts worrying about me" Blaine mumbled before Sam marched over and pinned him against the bed.

"You can go when we tell you to go" he said before taking off his clothes so he was completely naked. 

Finn soon came over and looked at Sam's body for a second. he gave a quick glimpse at Sam's dick and nodded with a smirk. "Damn, no wonder he was so loose for me today when you fucked him with that last night" he laughed and wrapped a hand around Sam's dick.

Sam did the same, quickly jerking Finn for a moment just to get eachother fully hard. 

Blaine began to jerk off slowly before Finn looked at Sam. "did we say he could jerk off?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

"No, No we didnt." Sam whispered before pulling blaine up and bending him over. 

"go and get this sucked" Sam said to finn before releasing his grip on Finn's dick, "I'll get him warmed up for you" 

Blaine shook his head into the mattress "If I wasn't totally turned on right now i would be shouting for help right now"

"shut up, fag you love it" Finn moaned before sticking his cock into Blaine's mouth. 

Blaine was surprised but slowly began to move his head back and forth. he was even more surprised when he felt Sam's bare dick pushing into him. 

"Just be happy that Finn's cum is still inside you and will make me a lot more slippery. Or else i would of fucked you raw and really made your ass hurt" Sam moaned before moving his hips back and forth. he leaned over Blaine and Finn did the same- soon Sam and Finn were locking tongues while they were both serviced by Blaine. 

Sam looked down at Blaine's ass as he began to pick up the pace, smashing into Blaine forcefully.

Finn felt himself throb each time Blaine moaned onto his dick. "good boy" Finn grinned as he pushed his hand through Blaine's messy hair, gripping and tugging slightly.

Blaine pulled away for a second and jerked him off as he rested his tongue on Finn's tip. He looked up into the other male's eyes before Finn shoved his entire length into Blaine's mouth, causing him to gag. Although he'd never admit it, Blaine was feeling the best he ever had. He loved the way the guys just used him as this sex object. He almost forgot how fun sex was. 

After a few more minutes Sam pulled out of Blaine and slapped his ass as hard as he could.

"your turn, hudson" he mumbled as he kissed Finn again before they switched places

"I have a better idea" Finn said as he raised an eyebrow. 

he whispered something into Sam;s ear and sam looked surprised. 

"You sure?" he asked as Finn nodded.

"on your side, slut" sam said as he lifted blaine's head up by his hair and got him into the position. 

"You're gonna be fucked by Finn, while im fucking him- something new he wanted to try."

Finn then slowly pushed his dick inside Blaine. "Okay next time i'm going first, you stretch him out too much" he laughed

"next time?" blaine questioned while hiding a smile. 

Sam Slowly moved behind Finn. "Ill go gentle on you, Hudson" Sam said with a concentrated face. he spat onto his hand before making his dick slippery until he slowly pushed himself inside of Blaine. 

Finn took a deep breath in. how could anyone enjoy this?

Sam slowly moved his dick in and out of Finn's ass. Finn quickly realised that there is more pleasure after the first few seconds.

"fuckk" finn said deep and huskily as he moved at the same place. He knew he had it best, giving it and taking it at once- not bad for his first time bottoming.

Finn took a tight grip on Blaine's hip as they all fucked. 

"Now i see why you like it so much, you little slut" he smirked and locked lips with Blaine, kissing him passionately. 

Around 10 minutes went by before Sam could feel himself edging closer. 

"Fuck, i think im out soon." he moaned and finn nodded in agreement. they both got out and up before they got on their knnes, leaning over Blaine. They both began to jerk off over Blaine before Blaine got up and took turns sucking both of their dicks. finn was the first to cum and the sight of all his cum sliding down Blaine's chin nearly made him cum again. Sam looked down in complete awe before kissing some of the cum from Blaine's lips. Sam was the next to cum, this time Finn was jerking him off until sam's cum covered his hand. Finn sucked a little off his thumb before wiping the rest into Blaine's hair- just to reassert the dominance. 

Blaine then jerked himself off until he felt himself release all over his own chest. After they all gained their breath back, they all just sort of chuckled together before falling back onto the bed. Each one naturally laying next to the other. Blaine in the middle of the two other guys.

"Well who the fuck would of thought that we'd all be here right now" Blaine whispered as he looked up at the ceiling.

Sam looked at Finn and smirked. "i definitely did not expect me to be balls deep in Fin n. Not today, not ever" he laughed and sat up. "Maybe i am a little bisexual afterall" he admitted.

Finn wrapped an arm around blaine and kissed his neck and Sam copied and got Blaine's other side before they were both kissing the cum off of Blaine's chest. 

"So Blaine, who have you fucked?" Sam asked and finn laughed

"i think the real question is who haven't i fucked/" he remarked and finn playfully punched his arm. 

"I have limits you know. I'm not just a walking sex toy. However, i've had my fair share. Kurt was first- but i'm not really a top so i lost interest quickly. So i fucked someone else, then Finn fucked me for cheating on Kurt, then Finn told puck and puck fucked me in the locker room after gym class. Then Schue had me stay back for 'extra practice' but instead just wanted to fuck me in the spanish room- and the janitor joined in too which was a little weird.." he laughed before Sam told him to carry on. Blaine sighed, "Then there was Sebastian during intervals at sectionals. There was a dude from facebook, another dude from facebook and his friend. Then last week i lost a bet to Jake so he got to fuck me after glee club. Then you" he pointed to sam. "Then yiu" he pointed to Finn. "and now here we are"

Sam and Finn looked amazed and just smirked. 

"You're such a little dick addict" Sam joked and Blaine just shrugged. 

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and joking around, and Finn even jerked Sam off while Blaine was sleeping. And in the morning The 3 shared a shower which resulted in Blaine's fourth and fifth ass fill in the past 2 days. It was a night that they'd never forget- and a night that Blaine would always fantasise over.

(This was the final part of this trilogy. I've noticed that the plots are becoming a little sillier so i decided it was just gonna be a 3 part series. However- i will probably do a lot more series over the next few weeks. Please just gimme ideas in the comments or in a message! the options are below pls just let me know which one sounds best!)

\- Blaine and Sebastian

-Blaine and Kurt

-Schu and Blaine

-Schu with some glee club boys (Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Sam, Puck)

\- Blaine and burt

\- Finn and Kurt 

\- Finn, kurt and Blaine


End file.
